If I Die Young
by Riz Riz 21
Summary: [ONESHOT] Hinata sangat suka berandai-andai, awalnya aku tidak masalah tapi sekarang entahlah. / Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis paling jahat yang pernah aku temui didunia ini. / Warning : Sasuke POV, OCC, Typo(s), AU, and more / DLDR! Mind to RnR?


**[A SasuHina Fanfiction]**

**.**

**Thanks to _Phipi_ yang ****udah beritahu kalau Riz salah masukin cerita.**

**.  
**  
**If I Die Young © Riz Riz 21**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasuke U. x Hinata H.**

**Genre : Drama, Hurf/Comfort **

**Rate : T**

**Warning : Sasuke POV, OCC, Typo(s), AU, and more**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tanpa aku sadari sama sekali, aku tengah mengulum sebuah senyuman tipis begitu mengingat dirimu. Dirinya yang begitu polos dan sangat suka berandai-andai entah dalam artian yang buruk ataupun yang baik.

Hinata, aku sangat merindukanmu.

Manik _onyx_-ku tergerak untuk menatap kesekeliling taman yang aku kunjungi sore ini, langit jingga yang indah terlukis diatasku, dan anak-anak kecil yang tengah bermain tak jauh dari tempatku duduk sudah mulai dijemput oleh orang tua mereka. Hinata, andai saja dirimu ada disini dan duduk disampingku saat ini pasti aku tidak merasa begitu kesepian.

Ah, lihat sekarang malah diriku yang berandai-andai.

Buku bersampul coklat dengan judul 'Takdir Tuhan' yang ada ditangan kiriku sama sekali tidak kubuka ataupun kubaca sejak menginjakkan kakiku ditaman ini. Mataku seakan tertuju pada hal lain, yaitu orang-orang dan hal-hal lain yang ada disekitarku. Aku mengendus geli, sejak kapan aku begitu peduli akan hal lain selain diriku?

Aku berubah.

Itulah yang terjadi semenjak Hinata suka sekali berandai-andai.

Kadang kala aku bertanya-tanya, bagaimana jika Hinata tidak suka berandai-andai? Apa yang akan terjadi pada hidupnya? Aku sungguh penasaran, dan itu adalah pertanyaan yang tidak akan pernah terjawab sampai kapan pun.

Sekeras apapun aku mencoba, pertanyaan itu tetap tidak akan terjawab.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Hinata terlihat berlari kecil untuk menghampiri Sasuke yang sedang duduk dengan nyaman disalah satu bangku taman dan tengah asik membaca sebuah buku yang ada ditangan kirinya. Langit sore yang bercat'kan warna jingga yang indah terlihat sangat pas sebagai backgroud dari sosok seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang tengah membaca buku hingga membuat laki-laki itu terlihat lebih tampan dari biasanya._

_"Sasuke-_kun_!" panggil Hinata yang masih berada dijarak yang cukup jauh dari Sasuke._  
_Sasuke langsung menoleh begitu mendengar namanya dipanggil, kedua manik onyx-nya langsung menangkap sosok gadis dengan rambut indigo yang panjang tengah berlari kecil kearahnya._

_"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke begitu Hinata sudah berada dihadapannya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal._

_"Hm, aku sedang berandai-andai lagi." Hinata tersenyum lembut dan mendudukkan dirinya disamping Sasuke. "Ada sekitar tiga hal."_

_"Apa saja yang kamu andaikan?" sebuah senyuman yang sangat jarang terlihat diwajah Sasuke, diperlihatkannya untuk kekasih tercintanya itu._

_"Andai kita nanti putus, aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ memberiku seratus bunga mawar merah!"_

_PLUK._

_Telapak tangan kanan Sasuke menepuk puncak kepala Hinata dengan pelan dan berkata, "Itu tidak akan terjadi."_

_"Lalu, andai nanti kita menikah. Aku ingin iringin oleh lagu penuh dengan kata-kata cinta," lanjut Hinata yang masih lengkap dengan senyumannya tapi kali ini rona merah dipipinya pun ikut terlihat._

_"Tentu saja, _Hime_."_

_Secara tiba-tiba Hinata mengenggam telapak tangan kanan Sasuke dan membawanya untuk menyentuh pipinya, kedua manik lavender-nya menatap manik onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut yang sedikit sayu._

_"Apa yang terakhir?" tanya Sasuke saat menyadari bahwa Hinata belum menyembutkan hal terakhir yang diandai-andaikan gadis itu._

_"Andai aku mati muda, aku ingin dibaringkan diatas ranjang mawar dan berbungkus kain satin."_

_DEG._

_Entah mengapa tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan firasat yang amat buruk._

_"Tidak, _Hime_. Kamu akan hidup sangat lama didunia ini bersama denganku."_

_Meski diwajah Hinata terlihat sebuah senyuman lembut yang bertujuan untuk menenangkan, Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa tenang. Rasanya benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak pernah diharapakan Sasuke begitu mendengar kata-kata berandai-andai Hinata yang ketiga._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dasar jahat." Aku berguman begitu menyadari hanya ada diriku seorang diri di taman ini.

Hari sudah semakin senja tapi aku masih diam disini, berharap seorang gadis dengan rambut indigo yang panjang akan memanggilku dan mengajakku pulang. Tapi, aku tahu benar. Bahwa gadis itu tidak akan pernah datang, bahkan jika aku mati kedinginan ditaman ini pun. Gadis itu tidak akan datang.

Dirimu sungguh jahat Hinata.

Ya, Hinata Hyuga adalah gadis paling jahat yang pernah aku temui didunia ini. Kenapa? Karena gadis itu telah meninggalkanku dengan membawa separuh hatiku bersamanya.

Lima hari yang lalu, aku dengan penuh percaya diri melamar Hinata dihadapan banyak orang yang tentu saja langsung diterima olehnya. Aku benar-benar bahagia dan berpikir bahwa Tuhan begitu menyayangiku saat itu.

Tapi, kebahagian itu tidak bertahan lama. Dua hari berikutnya atau lebih tepatnya tiga hari yang lalu, bisa kalian bayangkan perasaanku begitu tahu bahwa Hinata meninggal dunia dikarenakan penyakit ganas yang selama ini tidak aku ketahui.

Hanya aku yang merasa sangat bodoh saat itu, hanya aku satu-satunya yang tidak mengetahui penyakit ganas itu bersarang didalam tubuh Hinata, hanya aku yang sadar bahwa kalimat berandai-andai ketiga Hinata menjadi kenyataan, dan hanya aku pula yang sadar jika firasat burukku saat itu terjadi.

Firasat buruk yang ternyata bertanda dari kematian Hinata.

"Apakah kamu tenang disana, Hinata?" Aku mendongkak dan menatap langit yang mulai gelap. "Hei, Putri Jahat. Apakah jika kamu tidak berandai-andai tiga hal saat itu, kamu akan terus disini? Duduk disampingku dan menikmati bintang-bintang yang mulai terlihat?"

Aku tidak peduli jika aku bicara begitu banyak, aku benar-benar sakit hati. Haruskah aku juga berandai-andai sepertinya?

"Andai aku mati muda, aku ingin dibaringkan diatas ranjang mawar dan berbungkus kain satin." aku mengulang kata-kata Hinata saat itu, entah mengapa kata-kata ini terus saja tergiang dikepalaku. Memaksaku untuk terus mengingat kenangan yang begitu menyesakkan hati.

Meski puluhan kali aku mengatai Hinata sebagai orang yang paling jahat.

Ratusan kali aku menangisi Hinata seperti orang bodoh.

Dan ribuan kali aku memohon pada Tuhan bahwa ini hanya mimpi.

Aku akan tetap dipukul tepat diulu hati oleh sesuatu yang kasat mata bernama kenyataan bahwa Hinata memang tidak akan pernah kembali lagi apapun yang terjadi.

**FIN**

* * *

**Em, Halo semuanya! Riz kembali lagi dengan Fanfic SasuHina yang tiba-tiba idenya muncul pas denger lagu _The Band Perry - If I Die Young_~ , yang hurufnya italic semua itu adalah 'FLASHBACK' *kalo aja kalian bingung*, dan untuk judul buku yang Riz pakai itu cuma hasil ngarang murni dari otak Riz (jadi itu buku sama sekali gak berbentu nyata, dan Riz benar-benar enggak tahu klo mungkin ada buku dengan judul yang sama).  
**

**Mind to Review? (Riz sering nyesek setiap kali liat view ada banyak banget pas yang review.. ah sudahlah *maaf kalo curhat*)**

**XOXO,  
Riz Riz 21 [Galaxy]**


End file.
